This invention relates to a solid fuel internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines presently being utilized require liquid fuels which are primarily derivatives from crude oil or extracted from coal. In addition, synthetic fuels have been developed which are of the liquid type. A major drawback of such internal combustion engines is the fact that the fuel which they use is derived from a limited and exhaustible supply which with time will become so scarce that the expense of operating an internal combustion engine will become prohibitive. In order to overcome this drawback of the present day internal combustion engine, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for utilizing a fuel which can be regenerated in a relatively short period of time such as, for example, wood. In addition, the present invention is directed to an internal combustion engine capable of operating or being powered by energy sources such as coal which, although exhaustible, are in plentiful supply.
In the past, internal combustion engines which operate on solid fuel have been developed but have been less than adequate. An example of one such internal combustion engine is disclosed in Fadel U.S. Pat. No. 985,793 wherein particulated solid fuel is fed to a combustion chamber via a slide and chute. The apparatus is quite cumbersome and is subject to jamming and clogging and accordingly, has never been adaptable for use with utilization devices such as automobiles or trucks which require efficient, long-range operating characteristics.
It accordingly is an object of this invention to provide a reliable and efficient internal combustion engine which is powered by particulated solid fuel.
It is another object of this invention to provide an internal combustion engine for vehicles wherein solid fuel is utilized to drive the vehicle.